


Memories of The Past

by Generatia



Series: Yankton Chronicles [1]
Category: GTA V, Trevor Philips - Fandom
Genre: F/M, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generatia/pseuds/Generatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sandy Shores there was North Yankton, and ever since you moved away with Trevor, the only things that remained were the cheerful and bitter memories of the past you spent with the people you once thought were your closest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> After a long break I'm finally uploading a late Christmas special, just because of things that were happening in my life I couldn't have uploaded this earlier so I'm really sorry xx

"Are you crazy, this'll never work."   
"You're underestimating me Princess."  
"I think she's right. This won't work." You, Trevor, and Michael put on your ice skates and climbed upon the ice skating ring with all the other people gracefully glazing the fresh ice. You and Trevor were pretty confident but Michael was clinging onto your shoulder as if he was about to fall off a cliff, it was funny for some time until you could feel your arm becoming more and more numb. "Okay Mikey, lesson one, balance!" He finally let go off your shoulder but grasped onto the rail instead, you could even hear him whispering motivational quotes to himself quietly. "Tell me why haven't we given up on him yet?" You looked at Trevor who attempting to keep in his laughter, he leaned over to you and spun you around "Because it's also our time to relax." He smiled as you fell into his arms giggling, you two didn't spend a mass amount of time together because of your job as a performer but every time you did it made up for all the time lost. "Could you stop doing whatever the fuck your up to and help me?" Both of you went over to help Michael to stand up whilst Trevor helped him balance properly on his skates. "How can anyone do this for fucking entertainment?"   
"Since when has robbing banks been a form of 'entertainment'?" You grinned.  
"Since has 'drinking until you pass out ' been a form of entertainment, huh Cecil?" You suddenly lost your smile and slid away from Michael.  
"Leave her alone. Besides you should be happy we bothered to come here and teach your fat ass to skate." He rolled his eyes and started making his first moves around the sides of the ice skating rink with you and Trevor at one side. You started spinning around and going in front of him trying to make him trip but he knew what you were up to and tried to avoid it as much as possible. "Cecilia, I swear if you don't move out of the fucking way I will skate over you." You waved your eyes as Trevor pulled you towards him linking arms with you. "Let's leave him and go skate together." Trevor whispered in your ear as he pointed his thumb at Michael. You sighed as you shook your head, "I'd love to but I'm afraid he might break through the ice if we leave him." You both snickered and continued to help Michael, or at least try to make him a good ice skater.

After about two laps around the rink you started to get bored with constantly watching Trevor teach Michael the basics and took matters into your own hands.   
"I've had enough, time to teach you my way Mikey."  
"Oh no Cecil, don't even try." You could see Michaels eyes which were exploding with fear.  
"Actually, I really need to go take a piss so, you two have fun."   
"What? No, Trevor get your ass back here now. Trevor!" He was already quite far away and Michael tried to chase after him but nearly fell on his face, luckily you caught him mid fall. You linked arms with him and wiped his shoulder mockingly, "Watch out tough guy, you might get hurt." He lightly nudged your shoulder but instead of snapping back at you he sarcastically laughed. "So, you never told me why you picked ice skating over a fancy dinner at a restaurant."   
"Well, I told her I would surprise her with something. Besides I didn't want a cheesy romantic dinner scene."  
"And you think this is less cheesy?"  
"Shut up, this is the first thing I could come up with. I was limited to time." You shook your head and smiled. You suddenly let go off Michaels shoulder and watched as he skated forward by himself thinking you were still with him, surprisingly he was still talking about his date with the new girl he met. He even managed to rotate a little by himself, but all good things come to an end. You gained some speed and showed up in front of him to see his shocked face as he looked besides him.  
"How did you-"  
"Well at least your skating like a man." He looked around surprised at his own abilities but a few moments later started showing off on the ice by himself, increasing his speed and even doing a few spins here and there whilst you watched puzzled but also quite happy. Stood there for a few moments observing Michael until Trevor crept up behind you and put his arms around you. "You did well Princess." You blushed and turned around to hang you arms around Trevor's neck.   
"Does that mean we have some time together?"   
"Finally, or at least until Ryan won't find us."  
"Or until Michael joins us." Trevor took your hand and started taking your around the skating ring whilst the music played in the background creating the perfect romantic atmosphere, that was of course until Michael realised he was late for his date...


End file.
